


We Could Be Immortals

by mjee01



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, ares kid keith, demigod klance, drabble??, haha help, hermes kid lance, klance, klance camp half blood au, kms, voltron camp half blood au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjee01/pseuds/mjee01
Summary: “Then I bet since you’re obviously friends with your whole cabin you’re able to make friends with basically anyone.”“Of course, I am. I have tons of sibs, not even including my half-sibs in the Hermes cabin. Don’t try me.”“Try me.” Keith blurts.Or: Keith finds out Lance has never actually done the capturing in capture the flag, and he sets out to change that. (Or: a camp half blood au i wanted to write, so i did.)





	We Could Be Immortals

It’s been a few hours after the capture-the-flag game, and I still can’t get the buzz of adrenaline out of my system. 

 

The whole game, I couldn’t help but feel the intense need to prove my worth. The pressure of the competition finally needing to be released through proof strength and ultimately, victory. Most likely a flaw of mine, the excess self-confidence, but luckily it only shows during trials of my worth. From this, Shiro has picked up a new habit of his: wasting time trying to soften me, attempting to convince me all I need more is social skills and friends, instead of  _ actually useful  _ skills like battle strategizing and hand to hand combat training. 

 

But that’s easy for him to say, Shiro’s a son of Soteria: a  _ soft, protector goddess.  _ Yet he’s a mass of muscle, unbeatable yet loyal and dependable. The impressive bastard had beaten a  _ hoard _ of monsters in order to carry his friend Matt all the way to Camp Half-Blood, and he still acts like Matt owes him nothing. Even if people don’t admit it out loud, I know everyone aspires to follow in Shiro’s footsteps. A legend of camp, and even has the time to get a steady job while volunteering to help out with nuances like myself. Even I look up to him, in a way. 

 

I spend most of my time training, usually sparring with Shiro when he’s not too busy sneaking calls to his boyfriend Adam. Today, I am unsurprisingly not alone, although without Shiro. As I spar with a dummy, I notice that some lanky, _ pretending-to-be-experienced _ boy is trying to teach the new demigods how to shoot a bow and arrow in the shooting range next to the sparring deck. After a while, I admit to myself that: yes, he is fairly decent at shooting arrows and he is most definitely hitting on the new kids while they still think he’s cool. 

 

At some point, while he lets the kids try to shoot on their own, and he turns his attention to me. I almost flinch, at the sudden awareness at my gaze. He grins at the newfound opportunity to show off.

 

 

“Checking me out, Mr. I’m-too-cool-to-listen-to-my-teamates-but-it-still-works-out?” He asked, smug.

 

 

I gave him a blank look. “What?”

 

 

He looked at me as if I was incredibly ignorant for not knowing what he was talking about. 

 

 

“You know when you went rogue against your own cabin, and somehow still won the game? I was so close to your flag, and you totally ruined it just so I wouldn’t win!”

 

 

I was still puzzled about how this boy had to do with my win streak. “Who are you?”

 

 

He, in turn, looked annoyed, and mildly insulted by my words. “You know, the name’s Lance? Keith and Lance, neck in neck?”

 

 

“Ohh, I remember you. You’re that Hermes kid who never backs down like both his parents were the goddess Nike. Not to mention,  _ has never gotten the flag for his team. _ ” 

 

 

As I say this, I realize I’ve admitted I’ve watched him at capture the flag a few times, but at this moment, he’s too full of himself to notice it. 

 

 

He scoffs, with faux outrage. “Sure, sure, sure. Maybe you’re just  _ jealous _ that nobody in that Ares cabin of yours actually is friends with you.”

 

The same boiling hot energy from the game fills me, and I almost can’t stop myself from punching Lance, when Shiro’s words fill my brain.  _ Patients yields focus,  _ I tell myself. Other words about social interaction, and how I should at least attempt at making friends, if not strive for it.

 

 

“Then I bet since you’re obviously  _ friends with your whole cabin  _ you’re able to make friends with basically  _ anyone. _ ” 

 

He takes the bait. “ _ Of course _ , I am. I have  _ tons  _ of sibs. Don’t try me.” 

 

The next words I say in return, I have no idea what part of my battle-wired and really gay brain they come from.

 

“Try  _ me.” _

\--------

 

After that, I think Lance subconsciously took it upon himself to make me his friend. The interactions were painfully awkward at first, but once it became easy banter, there was no turning back. Many things changed, such as I started to hang out with a more diverse set of people (meaning people other than Shiro) and actually enjoyed it. There was Hunk, a skilled engineer/Hephestus kid but cook at heart and the scarily intelligent gremlin Pidge (which he oddly got along with well). 

 

I’ll admit, these four are changing me for the better. As I like to remind Lance, multiple things between us have grown, but the ability for him to actually capture the flag has never increased for the many months that have passed since our initial conversation. To this, he has a a few responses, consisting of: “Oh shut up, Mullet. I’m a sharpshooter, and I’m covering your back so you should be grateful.” and “I just let you get the flag, so stop complaining.” accompanied with a classic grin.

 

To the second response, I am appreciative of. The new best feeling for me has become the surge of satisfaction watching as my friends help me- no, all of us win together. And the memory of Lance’s proud smile I hope to never fade away. 

\--------

The ground is slick from the previous day’s rain, and my soles grip the ground as if it’s the last thing binding me to the ground. My heart is thudding almost painfully in my ears, the only thing I can hear besides the voice of Pidge yelling at the team our orders. She remains calm and collected as she dodges most of the other team in our path, giving us a plan  _ as _ we initiate it. 

 

For a while, I regret listening to Pidge’s advice, knowing full well if there’s not some  _ miracle  _ we may not win. The Hephestus kids surround us, their bulky armor blocking our worn-out bodies. Suddenly, Hunk mutters to Pidge, “Sacrifice.”

 

He steps out of line, bronze metal creaking and breaking the wall of Hephestus kids. It’s an opening. I can immediately tell what their plan is, as we’ve discussed it previously. Since Lance is an archer, he can’t really take the spotlight. So if we create a diversion, Lance would have his chance. Admittedly, it was mainly Lance’s idea, but now we’re putting it into action.

 

I start sprinting out of the opening Hunk has given me, and most of the Ares kids follow. The majority of the other team follows, and soon enough it’s a battle of pure strength and use of energy. I know Lance will understand his part, and grab the flag, but some irrational part of me wishes Lance was here to have my back and break the masses a way to create a path for us.

 

The mass of the other team stays distracted, as the majority of Hephestus and Apollo kids attempt again, and again to grab the flag but they stay at bay due to the simple fact that they’re unable to outwit the Athena kids. By this time, I can only hope that Lance and at least a few other kids have reached the other side of the field. 

 

I can’t help but look over the other team, to check on Lance’s progress. He and a few other kids are being held right before the flag. I watch as someone tackles Lance from behind, grazing Lance’s tan skin with a blade, and suddenly time moves in slow motion.

 

I break through the wall of the opposing team, the adrenaline bursting and flaming hot.  _ How couldn’t I have had his back when he, always had mine?  _ I run, unable to think except how I need to get to Lance. When I reach him, he’s already up on his feet, but it’s not enough. I nearly black out from the sheer power I go through the other team with, not thinking twice about how impulsive I’m being. All I can imagine is Lance’s proud face when he realizes I have his back.

 

And it’s granted when Lance finally grips the flag in his hand, and the first thing he does is gawk at me, as he sees how I am literally radiating power, borrowed from Ares. Then after what seems like forever, our teammates run up to us, cheering Lances name. And nobody can doubt that Lance deserves this. He beams at me, and I melt partly from exhaustion and partly from the relief that washes over me.

 

 

They lift us up, and I feel light, lighter than I’ve ever been. And because Lance is just as impulsive as me, he holds my face and kisses my lips. It’s not gentle, and I can’t help but lean into his touch. I can distantly hear Pidge yelling “Gross, but Hunk you owe me $10!” I laugh into our kiss, and I know it should be disgusting, as we’re both sweaty and worn out, but it’s worth it. 

 

 

When we finally break away and I look at him, I know he’ll always have my back. And that feeling is like I’m in Olympus and they’re just down on earth, where they can’t touch our immortality. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1) adam is not a demigod but hes stronk and brave and kind enough he could be one  
> 2) allura is daughter of atermis  
> 3) sorry curtis, but idk u  
> 4) matt is hermes,,,??? bro idk 
> 
> this is not really great, but i wanted to post it and get it over with hhh  
> please leave feedback!!  
> i suck at 1st person, and i just wrote this as i went so please give me tips on improvement!!


End file.
